Exile
by Tsuddel
Summary: [Spoiler Warnung ab 4x04!] Eine andere Version, weshalb Carol tat, was sie tat und das lang erwartete Gespräch zwischen Rick und Daryl. Might be a bit OCC.


„Was ist mit Carol? Ist sie im Block A bei Lizzie?"

Hershel drehte sich nochmal zu Daryl um, sein Gesicht zeigte kaum Ausdruck.

„Nein. Rede mit Rick über sie.", sprach er und ergänzte seine Antwort, als er Daryls fragenden Blick sah, „Sie ist okay, aber rede mit ihm."

Damit wandte sich der alte Mann ab und ließ Daryl allein stehen. Dieser sah sich um. Wieso sollte er mit Rick über Carol reden? Und wieso wich Hershel ihm aus, anstatt ihm zu sagen was passiert war? Es musste also etwas sein, was Rick ihm selbst sagen sollte oder wollte. Noch dazu hatte es was mit Carol zu tun. Daryl erspähte Carl und seinen Vater im Feld stehen und verlor keine Zeit, sich seinen Weg dorthin zu bahnen.

Rick genoss die Zeit mit seinem Sohn, als er Daryl auf sich zu joggen sah. Er wusste, dieser Moment würde kommen. Er musste Daryl erzählen was passiert war, jedoch fühlte er sich unwohl dabei Daryl diese Nachricht zu überbringen. Rick wusste, dass sein Vize toben würde, er würde wütend werden, vielleicht sogar auf ihn ein prügeln. Schöne Aussichten. Da war die Ablenkung von Carl eine gute Ausrede um nicht direkt zu Daryl gehen zu müssen. Etwas Zeit zu schinden, bis er die richtigen Worte fand. Aber natürlich fand er die richtigen Worte nicht, auch wenn er alle Zeit der Welt gehabt hätte. Es gab einfach keine richtigen Worte, die nicht darin enden würden den Redneck zu verletzen.

„Rick, Hershel sagt ich soll mit dir reden.", wurde es Rick auch direkt an den Kopf geworfen, kaum dass Daryl in Hörweite war. Für eine kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob er Carl fort schicken sollte, doch beließ er es dabei.

„Hat er das?", gab Rick wieder und wandte sich nun zu Daryl, während Carl sich nicht bewegte und nur beobachtete was nun passieren würde.

„_Carol_. Ich soll mit dir über Carol reden.", Daryl stockte kurz, als er Rick anstarrte, dessen Gesicht sich bei ihrem Namen leicht verzerrte, „Ist sie okay?"

Der Anführer konnte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme deutlich wahrnehmen, auch wenn es kaum hörbar war.

„Sie ist okay." Daryl war sichtlich erleichtert und Rick wusste, dass er direkt fragen würde, wo sie sollte er darauf antworten? Wie sollte er es ihm schonend beibringen?

„Und wo ist sie?"

Carl blickte von seinem Vater zu Daryl und zurück. Er hatte Carol auch nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie mit seinem Vater unterwegs war. Er sagte, sie sei okay, also hieß das, dass sie nicht tot war. Aber irgendwas schien da noch zu sein und so verschränkte Carl abwartend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Daryl."

Der Angesprochene verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß und schien nun doch etwas angespannter zu sein.

„Was heißt das?", Rick ließ einen Stoß Luft aus seiner Lunge, ehe er seine Augen schloss, sich durch die Haare fuhr und Daryl ernst ansah. Es gab wohl keinen leichteren Weg.

„Schau, ich war mit ihr in dem Dorf und sie hat uns verlassen."

Nun blinzelte Daryl ungläubig und auch Carl blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Einfach so? Wieso hast du sie nicht aufgehalten, Rick?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich sie darum gebeten.", kam es vom ehemaligen Farmer und er senkte seinen Kopf leicht, doch er ließ Daryl nicht aus den Augen.

„Was?! Warum?"

„Weil sie Karen und David getötet hat."

Daryl schluckte und auch Carl ließ seine Hände wieder zu seinen Seiten gleiten.

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Betretene Stille, bis Ricks Worte zu dem Jäger durchdrangen.

„Warte. Hat sie dir das etwa gesagt? Nie im Leben würde sie das tun!"

„Ja, sie hat es mir gesagt, Daryl. Sie hat sie getötet, sie waren noch nicht mutiert. Sie sagte, sie hätte es schnell gemacht."

„Und du hast sie einfach weggeschickt?", Daryls Wut war deutlich zu hören und Rick nahm einen Schritt rückwärts als sein Gegenüber einen Schritt auf ihn zu kam, „Ohne uns eine Entscheidung fällen zu lassen? Ohne uns die Chance zu geben, zu hören was sie zu sagen hat?"

Rick schwieg und starrte Daryl an, bis sein Blick zu seinem Sohn wanderte. Carls Hände zitterten, das konnte er deutlich sehen. Er war sicher genauso verärgert und aufgebracht wie der Jäger. Er hoffte nur, dass Carl ihn verstehen würde. Im Gegensatz zu Daryl.

„Ich dachte, du seist fertig damit Entscheidungen für uns zu treffen?!", kam es verärgert vom Redneck. Er war sehr viel lauter geworden. Die Wut steigerte sich wohl zunehmend in ihm. Rick sah nun wieder in die Augen des wütenden Jägers gegenüber von ihm. Er selbst hatte einen bestimmenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich traf diese Entscheidung für mich!", begann Rick sich zu erklären, „Weißt du, wenn ihr nicht zurückgekommen wärt und alle im Gefängnis außer Carl, Judith und Carol gestorben wären. Wenn es nur noch sie und ich wären.. mit meinen Kindern. Ich will sie nicht um meine Kinder. Nicht mehr, nachdem was sie getan hat."

„Du elender Heuchler.", brüllte Daryl und hatte Rick auch direkt am Kragen gepackt. Er starrte wutentbrannt in die Augen des Vaters, bevor er sich zusammen nahm und Rick wieder los ließ. Jedoch nicht ohne ihm dabei einen kräftigen Stoß zu geben, sodass er einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte.

„Wenn sie Karen und David getötet hat, hätten wir darüber entschieden. Wir!", er zeigte kurz auf sich selbst und dann in Richtung C Block, „Was machst du noch hier, Rick? Du hast auch Menschen getötet. Verdammt nochmal, du hast sogar Shane zurückkommen lassen, obwohl du wusstest, was er getan hat. Carl ist auch noch immer hier. Was ist plötzlich anders?"

Der Angesprochene musterte seinen Sohn, bevor er antwortete. Er hatte seine Fäuste geballt, seinen Kopf gesenkt und sein Pony verdeckte seine Augen.

„Ich habe Andrew nicht getötet und er kam zurück und tötete Lori. Ich war in einem Raum mit dem Governor und habe ihn gehen lassen, dann brachte er Merle um. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, Daryl. Ich konnte sie nicht mit zurücknehmen."

Daryl schwieg einen Moment lang, schritt dabei aber vor Rick auf und ab. Rick kannte diese Prozedur von ihm. Er war wütend und musste die Anspannung irgendwo auslassen. Zum Glück ging er ihm nicht gleich an die Gurgel, obwohl er dies vermutet hätte. Nein, Daryl war bis jetzt ganz gefasst.

„Das ist Carol, von der wir hier reden.", gab der Jäger schließlich von sich, „Wenn du glaubst, dass sie deinen Kindern auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde, dann frag ich mich mit wem du die letzten Monate zusammen gelebt hast. Himmel noch eins, diese Frau hat sich für dich um deine Kinder gekümmert, als du nicht in der Lage dazu warst!"

„Ist es dir etwa egal, dass sie Karen und David ermordet hat? Weißt du noch, wie Tyreese sich benommen hat, als er sie fand?!"

Daryl schüttelte den Kopf und Rick sah sich bestätigt. Ein wissendes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, jedoch versteckte er es so gut es ging um Daryl nicht doch noch in Kampflaune zu bringen.

„Nein, es ist mir nicht egal und ich verteidige ihre Tat nicht. Aber sie da draußen allein zurückzulassen oder sie von Tyreese töten zu lassen, macht keinen Unterschied. Du hast sie in den Tod geschickt, Rick. Niemand schafft es da draußen allein."

„Sie findet bestimmt eine neue Gruppe."

„Ja, weil da draußen auch noch so viele unterwegs sind.", gab Daryl sarkastisch wieder.

„Bob hat uns gefunden, oder nicht?"

„Der hatte auch mehr Glück als Verstand!"

„Und bei Carol ist das etwas anderes? Nur weil du in sie verliebt bist, macht sie das nicht zu einem besseren Menschen!"

Der ehemalige Polizist verstummte nach seinem Satz und riss genauso wie Daryl die Augen auf. Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Warum war sein Ton so abfällig? Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Carol Daryl sehr am Herzen lag. Man brauchte nur die Blicke beachten, die er ihr zuwarf. Man brauchte nur beobachten, wie die zwei interagierten. Doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Daryl deshalb etwas für sie empfand.

Rick nahm erst wieder etwas wahr als er Daryl über sich sehen konnte. Er lag am Boden, sein Kopf schmerzte und Daryl schlug noch einmal auf ihn ein. Er konnte sein eigenes Blut schmecken.

Ehe er sich versah stand Daryl auch schon wieder und nahm einen Schritt Abstand. Langsam rappelte sich Rick auf und sah Carl mit der Waffe auf Daryl gerichtet neben sich stehen. Das es so weit kommen konnte, lag nur daran dass Rick nicht überlegt hatte, als er antwortete. Er war zu sehr in Rage darüber, dass Daryl sich auf Carols Seite schlug – auch wenn er es von Anfang an wusste.

„Wenn du abdrücken willst, tu es.", nickte der Jäger Carl zu. Doch dieser regte sich nicht, bis er seinen Vater ansah und die Pistole sinken ließ.

„Ihr hört mir jetzt zu.", forderte der Junge und die Männer warfen sich noch einen kurzen Blick zu bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Carl widmeten.

„Carol hat Karen und David nicht getötet."

„Carl.", Ricks Gesicht zeigte sowohl Trauer aus auch Zweifel. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Carl ihnen sagen wollte, aber es schien ganz so, als würde er es nicht anerkennen, was Carol getan hatte.

„_Ich war es._"

Alles was zu hören war, war das dumpfe Aufprallen einer Waffe auf den Boden. Rick hielt den Atem an und Daryl starrte den Jungen nur an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Carol hat mich dabei erwischt. Sie wollte es dir nicht sagen, also ..", Carls Stimme versagte und er musste einige Sekunden warten, bevor er weitersprechen konnte, „Ich musste Judith beschützen. Du hast nichts getan, Dad!"

„Carl."

„Ich habe es getan, weil ich es für richtig hielt. Sie wären gestorben. Allein der Tod von Patrick hat uns Verluste gekostet. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr verlieren. Ich wollte Judith nicht verlieren."

Rick hatte nun Tränen in den Augen, während sich bei Daryl keinerlei Emotionen zeigten. Er stand nur da und hörte sich alles an, strich hin und wieder über seine blutigen Knöchel.

„Carl, das hättest du mir sagen müssen..", Ricks Beine gaben nach und er fand sich auf seinen Knien wieder, während er zu seinem Sohn kroch. Er legte seine Hände auf die Schultern Carls ab und war nun auf einer Augenhöhe mit ihm, wobei Carl es mied seinem Vater anzusehen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen. Sie wollte dir nicht wehtun. Hatte nicht erwartet, dass du sie raus wirfst, Dad."

„Wunderbar.", kam es böse von Daryl, der die Beiden beobachtete. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Rick hatte Carol ins Exil geschickt, ohne den anderen und ihm die Chance zu bieten darüber selbst zu urteilen. Und für was? Für ein Verbrechen, dass Carol nicht einmal begangen hatte. Wie er von ihr erwartet, hatte sie sich mal wieder für die Gruppe geopfert. Anstatt Rick die Wahrheit zu sagen, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, nahm sie die Schuld auf sich. Sie tat es für Rick, für Carl und sie war diejenige die dafür bestraft wurde. Sie war diejenige die dort draußen bei den Streunern war, versuchte zu überleben und nicht in irgendeine Herde zu rennen. Die Herde, die Daryl gesehen hatte. Allein hätte Carol keine Chance.

„Carl, du hättest mir das sagen müssen..", wiederholte Rick und Carl sah ihn endlich an. Der Junge war leicht erschrocken als er seinen Vater sah, dessen Augen gefüllt mit Tränen.

„Du hättest sie gar nicht erst töten müssen!", mischte sich nun auch Daryl wieder ein und Carl sah den erbosten Gesichtsausdruck von Daryl, ehe er wieder seinen Vater musterte.

„Sie wären gestorben, Daryl."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen! Sie waren in Quarantäne, auch wenn sie gestorben wären, wir wären sicher gewesen. Sie hätten die Medikamente bekommen."

„Patrick ist schnell gestorben. Glaubst du wirklich sie hätten solange durchgehalten? Glenn ist fast gestorben und er ist sehr viel später krank geworden."

Der Jäger konnte nicht fassen, wie Ricks Sohn mit ihm sprach. Da kam eine Kühle aus Carl, die er bei einem Kind noch nie gesehen hatte. Rick rappelte sich derweil auf und hob dabei die Pistole neben Carl auf. Er steckte sie zwischen seinen Körper und seinen Hosenbund.

„Du kannst nicht jeden retten, Daryl.", der Angesprochene schluckte bei Carls Worten.

„Nun.. ich versuche es wenigstens.", gab er von sich und sah nun wieder Rick an, „Carol kommt zurück, damit das klar ist."

Der Ex – Polizist nickte nur stumm. Er drückte Carl an sich und flüsterte wie ein Mantra, dass es ihm leid täte. Oh man, er hatte es mal wieder deutlich versaut. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass er als Anführer nichts taugte. Lauter falsche Entscheidungen treffen war das einzige was er konnte. Nachdem er Carl die Pistole wiedergegeben hatte, dachte er Carl hätte verstanden. Er war in der Nacht geschockt seinen Sohn zu sehen, wie er die Leblosen Gestalten erschoss als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes getan. Genau davor wollte er ihn schützen. Er wollte Carl davor schützen, so kalt zu werden wie Carol. Doch das schlug fehl. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein Sohn in der Lage dazu wäre so etwas zu tun. Es kam ihm so unreal vor, so unecht. Carl log ihn nicht an, das wusste er. Sie hatten sich nach dem Tod von Lori versprochen, sich nie mehr anzulügen. Er erzählte ihm sogar davon, dass Carol den Kindern beibrachte sich mit Messern zu verteidigen. Und er nahm an, dass Carol danach noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen war um Lizzie und alle anderen zu schützen.

„Sag mir wo du sie ausgesetzt hast und ich werde sie suchen."

„Es tut mir so leid, Daryl."

Diesmal war es an Daryl zu nicken. Er hatte genug gesagt. Nun würde er sich erst mal auf die Suche nach Carol machen und beten, dass sie es überlebt bis er sie finden würde.

Ein ungewohntes Geräusch am Zaun ließ sie alle Drei hochschrecken. Das roch nach Gefahr. Gebannt starrten sie Richtung Zaun und zum Wald, der kurz dahinter lag. Aus diesem kam in dem Moment ein Panzer auf ihr Zuhause zu. Und Daryl erkannte in einem dahinter fahrenden Jeep ein bekanntes Gesicht. Diese Augenklappe war unverkennbar.

Sofort sprangen Rick, Daryl und Carl in Aktion und rannten Richtung Gefängnis. Während Carl die anderen warnte, verschanzten sich Rick und Daryl hinter ein paar Paletten.

Der Panzer schrie gerade zu nach Krieg und Daryl schluckte. Er wollte sich auf die Suche nach Carol begeben doch das Schicksal machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Zuerst musste er mit **ihm** fertig werden. Er musste den Rest seiner Familie beschützen, doch danach würde ihn nichts mehr abhalten nach _seiner_ Carol zu suchen.

Und er würde sie finden.

Solange würde er nach ihr suchen.


End file.
